Hanzo's and McCree's Adventures in Life Chapter 1
by harrison2245
Summary: Hanzo and McCree are the Overwatch pairing we all love. This story line follows them through all sorts of exciting moments and events they will experience in the Overwatch universe.


It was a cold and stormy night in Hanamura lightning and thunder could be heard vibrantly throughout the complex. McCree lay awake as Hanzo was sleeping quietly next to him. McCree's hair was wet from the rain that was dripping from the poorly plastered ceiling above them. Hanzo laid his head on McCree's lap, but he left his legs exposed in the rain. McCree noticed this and quickly, but gently pushed hanzo's legs underneath the awning. Hanzo had become extremely homesick after traveling the world and wished to return home to pay homage to his fallen brother genji. McCree was afraid to let him go alone and eventually hanzo decided that it would be best if they went together. The steady rain began to become a downpour, but the pair were sheltered from the storm. Hanzo began to wake up and frantically examined his surroundings. McCree noticed Hanzo's frenzied behavior and said "Woah there partner! Take it easy we are in Hanamura." Hanzo was calmed by the sound of McCree's voice and then said "McCree I was so scared. I had a dream that I was constantly killing my brother over and over! His screams of terror kept ringing through my head and I couldn't make them stop!" McCree slowly brushed Hanzo's hair to one side and said "I reckon it'll all be alright partner. I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

Hanzo smiled and then began to sit up. Quickly brushing off his chest Hanzo looked over at McCree and then anxiously said "We need to get moving. It isn't safe for us to be here longer than we have to be." Hanzo stood up and then began to move out from underneath the makeshift cover. Before Hanzo could set even one foot into the storm McCree grabbed his hand and said "Hanzo love let's just take it easy until the storm ends, then we can go pay our respects. It's just too dangerous right now with the way the weather is acting." Hanzo sighed and said "You are right Jesse. We can wait until the storm passes." McCree smiled and said "Come over here and lay down with me my love. I reckon it'll be another couple of hours before the storm passes." Hanzo walked over to McCree and laid down gently in his arms. The pair then drifted off into a deep sleep.

A few hours later the pair awoke and found that it was still late in the night, but the storm had mostly subsided. Hanzo and McCree both woke up and rubbed their aching joints. Hanzo McCree a quick nudge in the side and said "Now we can go, the storm is almost over." McCree nodded and gathered his hat and peacekeeper revolver. Hanzo then quickly picked up his bow and began to make his way out into the compound with McCree following close behind. Hanamura was a large space that the Shimada clan had called home many years ago. Since then the clan had fallen apart and the only heirs to the criminal empire had turned away from that life of crime or were killed in the line of duty. Hanzo walked for what seemed to be miles to McCree, but in reality was only a couple hundred steps before reaching a massive wooden door. The door was painted red and had a large medallion that had two dragons engraved into it mounted onto the door. Hanzo looked back and a McCree and said "This is the place." McCree looked confused and then said "Hanzo partner we walked a couple hundred feet from where we were just at and you're telling me this is our destination?" Hanzo smiled and said "Yes Jesse." McCree's facial expression changed from one of a confusion to an expression of a frustration "Hanzo why would you have use camp out a couple hundred feet away when in reality we could have just slept inside!" Hanzo looked down briefly and then said "I could not handle the guilt of sleeping in the same room that I killed my brother in. It would be highly dishonorable." Hanzo then pushed the doors open which lead to a massive chamber. One of the largest in hanamura.

As the doors slowly opened Hanzo fell to his knees and began to cry. McCree say Hanzo collapse and quickly ran over to comfort him. McCree saw the sadness in Hanzo's eyes and said "Hey partner what's wrong? You were just fine a minute ago." Hanzo continued to cry, but eventually found the strength to say "I took my brother's life in this very room. Each and every single time I open it I feel as if the old wounds have been reopened. McCree began to rub Hanzo's back and comfort him. Soon after feeling McCree's warm hands on his back he felt ready to keep moving into the chamber. Hanzo walked across the ceremonial bridge that had once been a battleground between him and genji many years ago. In the middle of the room sat an altar with a sword on it that belonged to Hanzo. After killing his brother Hanzo made a vow never to use a sword ever again. Since then his sword has laid dormant in this room and each year Hanzo visits it to pay homage to his fallen brother. McCree hung back in order to give Hanzo space and breathing room as he knew this was a difficult time for Hanzo.

Hanzo fell to his knees and looked at the sword that lay in front of him. Tears were pouring from both of his eyes as he said "I am so sorry brother. If I could take all of the pain away and horrible things I did to you I would." McCree in the background tipped his hat in a gesture of solidarity to the fallen Genji Shimada. A strange cracking noise could be heard outside almost as if someone had stepped on a tree branch. Hanzo jumped up and turned towards McCree with his bow drawn. McCree noticed this change and comforted Hanzo saying "Cool it Hanzo I think we are alright. I reckon it's just the storm outside." Hanzo slowly began to lower his bow, but just then the door to the chamber was kicked open. Three soldiers wearing black jumpsuits and masks began to open fire on the pair. Hanzo unloaded an arrow into the skull of one of the soldiers as McCree's peacekeeper made it's mark on the other two. McCree looked at Hanzo and said "Who are they? They don't look like Deadlock Rebels or Shimada Clan." Hanzo nodded in agreement and at that moment more soldier rappelled through the ceiling. At this point Hanzo and McCree were outnumbered. The pair began to unload shots into each of the targets, but it had no effect they just kept coming. Suddenly, a thunderous noise could be heard from above and a shadowy figure entered the chamber. A large cloud of black smoke swirled around and eventually formed a shadowy figure, but neither could make out who it was. The figure turned to McCree and said in a raspy voice "I've been looking for you Jesse." Jesse knew that voice all too well and when the shadowy figure turned to him he saw his face and his suspicions were confirmed. Reaper had come to speak with his prodigal son.


End file.
